


How Not to Seduce a Dense Sheppard in Four Parts - An Essay by the Water Seraph Mikleo

by Tsorin



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: I headcannon that Zaveid is the captain of this ship and Rose is his enthusiastic lieutenant, M/M, Sorey can't take the cheesy pickup lines but he can dish them out, really bad pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsorin/pseuds/Tsorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo keeps acting weird and Rose and Zaveid are plotting and Sorey just wants everything to make sense again.</p><p>or</p><p>The one in which Zaveid convinces Mikleo to use the cheesiest pickup lines known to man or Seraph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not to Seduce a Dense Sheppard in Four Parts - An Essay by the Water Seraph Mikleo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift fic for midnightxbluexblack on tumblr. I hope you love it Kiersten!

“Are you religious?”

Sorey looked up from reading the Celestial Record – totally relevant now because it might have clues about Maotelus’s whereabouts, shut UP Rose – to see his best friend staring at him with a concentration that bordered on obsession.

“What?” “A-are you religious” Mikleo said again, a dark blush crawling its way up his cheeks.

It takes Sorey a minute to catch up, which he thinks is completely understandable because not two minutes ago they had been arguing over the interpretation of a certain passage in the Record. Sorey had thought Mikleo seemed slightly subdued – Sorey was actually winning, which never happened – but this was completely out of left field.

“Of course not,” Sorey said. “I mean, we know that Maotelus hasn’t been in Shrinechurch for years, if he ever was. But then…” Sorey trailed off, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. “I mean, I _am_ the Sheppard, but I suppose believing in myself would be a bit self-centered, don’t you think? Why do you ask?”

“Because you’re… No, you know what this was a terrible idea to begin with.”

“Oh come on!” said Zaveid from, apparently, around the corner.

“You’ll never know if you don’t try!” Sorey just stared in confusion as Mikleo cast a Rending Torrent that left Zaveid spluttering before stalking off, muttering under his breath.

Sorey gave up on understanding and went to get Zaveid a towel.

 

Mikleo was flanked by both Zaveid and Rose, the later whispering into his ear as Zavied nodded encouragingly. Sorey watched as Mikleo seemed to come to a decision before speeding up, then falling into place at Sorey’s side.

“I was feeling a little off today-“ Mikleo started to say.

“What?” Sorey stopped and raised a hand to Mikleo’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever but your face is pretty red… Hey guys!” he called out to Lailah and Edna at the front. “We’re taking a break! Mikleo isn’t feeling well!”

“We should have know better than to activate overprotective mode,” Zaveid muttered to Rose later as they were snacking.

“Time to try another approach,” Rose said. “Now we get serious.”

 

“Do you have a map?” Mikleo said. “I’m getting-“

“Sure,” Sorey interrupted him, passing over the map of Laston Bell he had purchased off the Turtlez. “What are you looking for?”

As Mikleo stuttered through a description what Sorey thought sounded an awful lot like the Great Belfry, Sorey looked over to where Rose was beating her head against the nearest tree.

“Oh my god,” she muttered. “I literally _did not think it was possible_ for someone to be _this_ dense.”

When Sorey turned back around, Mikleo had vanished. Vowing to ignore his increasingly insane Squire, Sorey hurried to catch up with Lailah. Maybe she’d do a fortune reading for him again!

 

“That’s it,” Mikleo said later that night as they were lounging around in the boy’s room. Rose and Lailah had swept Edna off for some “girl time” and, honestly, Sorey was pretty sure he didn’t want to know where Zaveid was. “Screw it. I’m just going to have to bite the bullet.”

“Wha-“ Mikleo grabbed onto the shirt that Sorey was trying to pull over his head and yanked him, hard, down to Mikleo’s eye level. Without giving him a chance to protest, Mikleo shoved their lips together.

For Sorey, there was a moment of confusion, a moment of understanding, and then barely a moment of enjoyment before Mikleo was pulling away.

“Oh,” was the most eloquent thing Sorey could come up with at the moment. Then he took a moment to reflect over the last few weeks and the odd conversations and… _“Oh…”_

“Yes,” Mikleo said. He looked so cute with the red across his nose and on the tips of his ears.

“You mean this whole time…”

“It was Zaveid’s idea,” Mikleo said. “And then somehow Rose got involved which I thought would make it better because she’s a girl and girls are supposed to know this stuff but she just made it _worse_ and…” He grabbed Sorey’s arm. “Their next plan involved a serenade.”

“But you can’t sing.”

“Hence, this.”

“I think we should do _this_ again,” Sorey said, grabbing Mikleo around the waist and pulling him closer.

“On the plus side, this totally worked,” Mikleo said when they finally came up for air. “On the minus side, I think Rose is going to kill me for letting her miss this.”

“Don’t worry,” Sorey said with a grin. “I’ve got possibly the strongest defense available. Here.” He tossed his recently discarded shirt at Mikleo who peered at it curiously.

“What is it made of?” Mikleo asked.

“Boyfriend material.”


End file.
